Call of the Black Raven
by spazers
Summary: The war is over in this world but not in some hearts. The path of 4 people are soon to come together, they all are as different as night and day. Some mf through out the story.
1. Jairzines call

Call of the Black Raven  
  
The sun was setting in the west sky right after the heavy storm that seemed to last for hours and hours that day. The sky above was looking of a darken purple and to the west it faded to a golden orange. The clouds that roll over the sky from the storm seemed to turn red at the edges of the purple clouds as they reflecting off the suns light. The wind was blowing hard against the tall-grass that covered the valley for miles to come; you could see the rolling hills all the way to the great lake Alden, which the sun seemed as if to be falling into it absorbing itself into the green silk water. No trees could be seen on the valley for miles till you turned to look at the east to see the Mountains of Aira Demon, there the trees where flowing to know end. Not even tens of thousands of men could cut them all down in there lifetime.  
  
Only one tree stood in the great valley of the tall-grass, a tree that shamed the essence of beauty that the tall-grass gave even in the winter. This tree was tall and had many branches, but instead of flourishing with bright green leafs it was flourishing of nothing but dead sticks and twigs that reached out to the sky. It was the most evil looking tree anyone had ever seen, none would dare to walk by it. From the biggest beast to the smallest insect, none would dare walk near the forbidden tree.  
  
No bird would even perch on the long bone like branches, but suddenly a large raven could be seen flying over the tall grass. It swooped up and land on one of the many branches on the forbidden tree, it's head flinched and let out a few loud caws to the falling sun. The raven looked over to the left of his wing to see a small village that was just now starting to light up of open windows and lantern lights the stood by the streets. The raven gave out three more loud caws facing the village then stretched his wings.  
  
"Jairzine come!" the raven turned to see his master standing no more then 5 feet away from the trees end.  
  
He looked to the tall hooded figure that called out his name that was wearing a long dark red cloak that stretched to the ground that looked almost lost in the blades of the tall-grass, the ends of its sleeve where outlined like a elfish vine, it raised up it's arm wearing a black glove. Not so sure that he should jump down to its calling Jairzine tilted it's head slightly to the left and remained. The person lowered it's arm then nodded, slowly it took off its dark red hood and let it slide down the back of her head, the wind suddenly blew harder to the east and the hood fell off, showing her long black hair that seemed to dance in the east wind.  
  
She looked up to Jairzine with her large green eyes and just outlining the pupil of each eye there was a bright yellow that shone bright from the suns failing light. Her skin looked at smooth as white silk, her lips looked of stone pink roses that bloomed around the lakes and streams in the Elvin forests. But every rose has the one petal that shames the rose, her lips where cut several time from the dry and roughness of her tongue, she could no longer lick them for the wetness of her mouth was gone.  
  
Jairzine knew at that moment this was his master and flew down to her right hand that had the black glove and stretched his wings out again, rubbing his head against her other hand that was stroking along side his long neck. She looked over to the small village the Jairzine had spotted before then looked back at the sun,  
  
"We should make it a little after sunset."  
  
She tilted her head slightly over her shoulder to see another hooded figure standing behind her wearing a cloak just like her but his was a dark green. He walked to her left side facing the sunset and removed his hood letting it fall to his back. His brown hair was long but looked good for his type, his high cheekbones made a slight shadow on his face. He turned to look at her, his eyes where of a dark red but outlining the pupil of his eyes was the same fine line of yellow that could only be seen from a short distance and also from the suns light.  
  
"We may not find welcome in this village ether, so lets make it as short as possible." His tone was strong but calm and smooth at the same time.  
  
She nodded and looked over at Jairzine. She raised her arm and with that Jairzine took off and flew in circles around them and flew towards the village. She grabbed her hair that was still flying from the wind and put it under her hood, then placed it over her head once more.  
  
She took a step but stopped when she felt a hand on she shoulder, she turned slightly to see that his hood was just as it was before shadowing his eyes, but not even the hood could hide his eyes from her. His stair was short but it seemed like hours to her, he said nothing for a moment; all she wished at that moment was to be able to read his thoughts, but she knew he never let his emotions out on his sleeve he was trained not too. He opened his mouth slightly and said in a more softer tone,  
  
"Be careful..." Jairzine flew in-between them brushing his feathers against both their facieses stopping them from what they may have both been thinking at the time. He cawed loudly and landed on the tree once more and cawed again.  
  
"We must hurry." She turned and started to walk to the village lights.  
  
He watched her walk a few steps and then attempted to take one but then heard the loud caw of Jairzine and turned around slightly mad at what Jairzine had done. He couldn't tell but he thought he saw a slight glimmer in Jairzine's eyes and then caw several times in a row, almost as if in humor from what he had done. He made a loud caw and jumped and flew towards the village. His eyes glared at Jairzine, he turned and muttered something under his breath and started to walk to the Village himself.  
  
The rest of my story will be updated tomorrow; I had a slight error in my disk so I was not able to save it all. But come tomorrow I shall have the rest.  
  
Sorry for the mishap 


	2. Chuckumdown bar

I'm sorry Saraly for adding Gimly in here but I had too. He was so perfect for this part in my story. Oo But you'll love me for putting Mark in here for you.... you'll see why if you read... _____________________________________________________________________ Part 2 Call of the Black raven "The chuck-um-down bar" It was now nightfall and you could hear music from all over the place, the cheering from inns and bars could be heard even outside the village gates. Few riders where coming in and out the gates, many with horses and others by walking. Jairzine swooped up onto a tall post and began to caw loudly. The girl in the dark red cloak looked up to see Jairzine and noticed the post had a wooden sign written in a fine print.  
  
Fellinus del Anes (Village of the tall-grass)  
  
The words where written in elf but even before the translation came up under it they knew what it meant. They walked through the open gates and saw many small house like buildings which all had different signs on them. They came to one where they heard the most noise and clamor and looked above to see the sign. The chuck-um-down Bar and inn Next to the sign was a carved out painting of a man that looked like to be drinking down a big beer and next to him was a man sleeping almost looking drunk. They turned and looked at each other, their expression black from the sadness of the sign. They looked back to the door and could here singing and talking and cheering coming from the inn. The man in the green cloak walked ahead and opened the door then summoned her in with the flick of his hooded head, she walked up the steps and just as she did Jairzine flew onto her shoulder making her jump a little.  
  
"No Jairzine, wait out side. You know when to enter." She said in a soft whisper.  
  
He flew of her shoulder and was nowhere to be seen to her eyes. She turned and went inside the inn; the noise was even louder inside even with the windows open. Songs where being played by a fiddle and a few Jebels, which where like horns but yet they made the sweetest sound that everyone liked to hear (it was a well chosen music item in bars or homes at that time). As they entered the main bar they could feel glances heading their way but they chose not to play any consideration to the odd looks as they sat down in a far corner close to the back of the bar room.  
  
A short man suddenly came up to them, he was no higher than a full-grown mans waist. He looked at both of them and smiled. He was a dwarf that was obvious to see, he had long almost curly and tangled red hair with a beard too match. He wasn't so called fat, just stout for a dwarf, perfectly normal to see any dwarf other wise. He had a ruff yet proud tone to his voice as he told them,  
  
"I am Gimly son of Alinbeck, Inn keeper, bar tender and master story teller in this here Village." His words where slurred and deep within his throat and beard, but each word still came out proud,  
  
"May I be of any assistance to ye?" He had a big smile on his face that you could barley see through his thick rusty looking beard.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment; she nodded and looked back at the Dwarf Gimly as the man in the green cloak spoke up, tilting his head slightly so that he wouldn't meet him eye to eye but yet still see him.  
  
"Seris wine, if you have any here, and we need a boy to go get us 3 weeks worth of supplies like food, water and clothing for are journey." He laid out several silver and gold coins that he had in his moneybag on the table and the dwarf smiled.  
  
"Ah elfish drinks, I'll get the drinks for you now and I shall send my most trusted lad to get your supplies. He turned and walked to the bar and a kid ran out the door as fast as he could and in no time at all Gimly returned and in both hands he had two Seris wines bottles. He set them inform of them and left with a final word.  
  
"Drink hardy lads!" He didn't know that the one in the red coat was a girl, but she made no notion of the comment yet just drank the wine.  
  
Suddenly cheers came from all around when Gimly the Dwarf stood up on a large stool that was in the middle of the room and raised his hands to the roof. He waved his hands trying to simmer down the crowd. Finally it got just to where Gimly could talk to the whole bar. From some people in the bar you could here,  
  
"Tell us of your adventures again Gimly!" He waved his hands again trying to get them to lower their tones so that he could. Finally he began to speak.  
  
"Simmer down ye lads, and I shall tell you a story, a story as true as the color of me red rusty beard." The crowd laughed and raised their beers up to his words and then quiet down.  
  
"I know most of us here have heard of the Mystic wonderers ay?" The crowd moaned and muttered yeses and yeah some laughing as they did. "Well..." he said as he laughed in his throat, "I see we all have some recollection of them, But does anyone know anything about them?" Silence and confusion took over the bar, "I believed none of ye fine men would have know that, well I'm here to tell you that I have heard and SEEN these Mystic wonderers before." Gasps came from all over the bar.  
  
"Come on them tell us Gimly!" a man yelled from the far side of the bar. "Hold on to your beer their lad I'm getting there!" He said nodding his head with his ruff tone voice. He turned to see if he had everyone's attention, then he turned to the two in the back with the red and green cloaks.  
  
"Young lads do you wish to take part in this story?" Gimly asked as he saw them slowly raise their heads not fully eyeing him eye too eye.  
  
"We shall listen to your tale." The one in the green cloak said after taking a drink of the wine.  
  
"Well there I was on the road to Glanden to get more stuff to trade for my friend, I had just passed the trees of Glanden forest when I heard a raven give it's mournful cry. Surely I took no heed to its call when suddenly it swooped itself over my head, as close as I ever had any animal get to me and still be alive. I followed it with my eyes when I saw them, the two wonderers themselves. I knew their names from the travelers and stories before but never could picture them in full body, but just as I looked at them I knew who was who like right of the back of me bladed ax.  
  
"One stood tall and proud as I have ever seen a man stand, His hair was of a dirt brown and skin tan but smooth, he had elf ears that had three rings on one side and two on the other. His eyes where of a blood red that could chill the very sole of any man, his body was very muscular, you could see it through his white male shirt that had many cuts and slits on the chest and sleeves. His pants where black but you could still see the stains of blood on them, he had a sword strapped to his back an elfish blade with many writings that I could not decipher at that time. I knew from just looking at the site of his man that he was the Elf Diarmed of Gavin forest."  
  
The man in the green cloak made a slight smirk that the one sitting across from his could see as she took a sip of her wine making a slight smirk back. She reached over to the blue wine bottle refilled her drink, then passing it over to her partner as he refilled his as well.  
  
"There was another with him, the second wonderer I could not see in full view for his body was turned to the side. This one was an elf as well and had two earrings on the one ear I could see; his hair was as black as any ravens wing and it shined just like ones too. Different spots of it would shine of a blacken blue as the wind blew the black hair that look like it was flying itself. His body type was slightly different then Diarmeds body, sure it was muscular like his but his was just not as much. His male shirt was tattered and torn all over his back, his pants legs where long but he had on high walking knee-high boots on and strapped to each boot was a long elfish boot knife. And strapped to his waist was a long sword with a golden handle, and elfish writing all over the leather casing, this was elfish writing that I have never seen before. "But the eyes..." Gimly said pausing "Oh the eyes of this man was none like any other I have seen, well the red eyes got me their but these eyes." A man at the bar cut him off by yelling,  
  
"Ay we hear you but please carry on with this description, alright mate?" He said slurring all his words from having too many beers. Laughter came from some men and others just grunted in their throats from the man's stupidity.  
  
"Alright young man let me finish what I was saying... now...where was I?" He asked out loud.  
  
"The young man's eyes," a lad said to Gimly's left "continue on Sir Gimly," The boy side in an urging voice.  
  
"Ah yes... this mans eyes where of a bright green, a green brighter then the tall-grass in the spring. Like I said all I could see was the side view of this man, his back was facing me but his eyes where looking right into my sole. But his eyes just made you freeze for the cold glair he gave me. I suddenly saw the raven that swooped over my head before fly over by the man with green eyes, as he rose up his left arm the bird landed on it. After seeing that and from looking at the lads' demeanor I knew that this man was the Elf Senscess of Gavin forest." The girl in the Red cloak raised her head to where the one across from her could see as they both smiled.  
  
"But my meeting them there was not just from the fact we walked be each other, nay it was from the fact they where being followed by hunters and not even 10 feet from behind them I saw the bloody battle field of 20 dead men. They had killed them so that they would not try to steel their hunt of a dragon they had just killed and stolen from the hunter's as well. They knew I had seen too much and they slowly started to walk to me both with swords drawn and faces deep and emotionless."  
  
A gasp came from the boy on his left "What did you do?" He asked with wide eyes and a boyish voice.  
  
"The normal thing that any man in my position that didn't have any defenses with him would have done lad... run like my hind end was on fire!" a few laughs came from the men at that out come. Suddenly several claps could be heard from the table where the man in the green cloak was sitting.  
  
"Well put together tale Master Gimly, but if you say that this story is as true as the color of your beard, witch seems to be of a rugged red at this point." He tilted his head up to look at the dwarf, eyes well shaded in his hood.  
  
"If I where you, I would walk to the watering barrel outside and clean the rum out of it and show the grays off for what they really are." He said in a kidding voice but Gimly took it very seriously, the girl leaned over and said in a harsh whisper,  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" He raised his hand and she backed up in her seat. Gimly jumped down from his stool and ran over to the man and looked at him even though his cloak that covered his eyes.  
  
"How dare you stranger tell me that I have not seen what I have seen ay?" Gimly stopped talking when the door of the bar flew open and fell to the ground and walking on top of the broken door was three big men.  
  
"There's the rat that took Philips money!" the smaller one said coming from behind them pointing at the man that was sitting just on the right of Gimly when he was telling the story. He looked no more then 17 and was about 6'3 and had a slight dirty face and his hair was of a fluffy dirty blond. His cloths where shabby but looked well kept on some days that was easy to see. He looked quite strong but not so strong to take on 3 huge men.  
  
"Oh shit!" The man said standing up and running to the back of the room trying to push people out of the way but the three men got to him before he could get to the back door.  
  
"Oh good sirs," He said in a very sarcastic tone "I was just leaving but if you would like me..." One man slugging him in the stomach cutting him off from what he was saying. It didn't look like it hurt him much but he did moan a little in this throat.  
  
"Listen up, did you take my little brothers money?" the eldest said holding the guy up to his level on the wall, the eldest had to be at the least 6'6.  
  
"Um that all depends on who your brother is" He said trying to breath and not get hit again. The man growled and brought him closer to his face with an even meaner look.  
  
"Philip Seserson you stinking rat." He threw him on the wall as hard as he could, it knock some of the air out of him.  
  
"Oh That Philip, umm well I may have taken some of his money as I come to think of it."  
  
The room all backed away from the wall all the way to the front of the bar getting away from the three men.  
  
"What's your name twerp?" said the second eldest brother, "So we can put it on your grave stone when we are done with you!" He began to stutter  
  
"Well...it's...it's funny you say twerp...because that's my name." Suddenly one of the other brothers grabbed the guy from behind him when the eldest released him. He had him in a neck lock as the other took a step back.  
  
"Well twerp hope you had a good life because you're not going to live pass this night," He raised his right arm and was just about to punch the guy but just as he was about to throw his fist at full strength he felt it being grabbed by someone.  
  
He turned to look to see who it was, it was the man in the green cloak, suddenly the man took his knee and snapped it in the lower part of the guys back and pulled his arm back, making him flip over his knee and land on his face.  
  
"Mark" Thomas called out from standing next to James, James was still holding the guy almost getting restless from what he had seen wanting to help his brother. As Thomas was about to run at the man that hit his brother the girl in the red cloak back-handed punched him and he fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from the nose.  
  
"Who do you think you are hitting a Seserson?" Mark yelled from the ground, "James take um!" James let go of the guy and went after the one that hit Mark, raising his fist to hit him. But the man just turned and grabbed his hand and kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly back to the wall and hit it at full blast, a huge stone head suddenly fell from the wall and fell on James head. He was now in too much pain to move after that.  
  
His two brothers where now on the floor barely moving, everyone at the bar just standing in amazement, suddenly Mark stood and looked at the two cloaked strangers. The green one was almost his height, about 6,5 and a half. The girl in the red cloak was just about 5,11. They both just stood there looking at Mark as he started to look a little worried.  
  
"Who are you?" Mark said this in almost terror. They just made a slight smile and at the same time they punched Mark, The green one in the face, the red one in the stomach with her knee-high boots. Suddenly he flew back all the way to the bar, that at the least was about 20 feet back. He landed in the crowd and tumbled many people over. The other brothers crawled around them and ran to their brother. The young man who was about to be killed buy those men didn't move from where he was standing on the side off the wall. Suddenly all eyes where on the two strangers, they both smiled and still having their faces covered the one in the green cloak said in answer to marks question,  
  
"You all know about the Mystic wonderers now right?" His voice was deep but it almost had a slight hint of playfulness in it. They smiled once more. The girl raised her hand and out from the door broken door flew in Jairzine. He flew right onto the red ones arm and hopped his way up to her shoulder, a gasp could be heard from everyone at the bar.  
  
Gimly's mouth dropped "It can't be?" Diarmed raised his hand and took off his hood, his eyes made everyone move back as fast as they could in complete terror from the beaming red and yellow color that could now be seen in full.  
  
"Oh it can," said Diarmed "Oh and nice job on describing me even though you have never seen before." He made a slight disproving face, "But you did get one main thing wrong about Senscess though." He turned his head to look at her and she pulled her hood off as well, Jairzine cawed loudly.  
  
"I'm a women, not a lad." No one moved at this point, they where to scared to do anything. Suddenly a boy came running into the bar with two heavy looking bags in his hand. Diarmed walked over to him,  
  
"Thank you lad for getting our things." He took the two bags from him and raised his hand out to the boy with 5 gold coins in them. "Here's for your trip" The boys mouth dropped and took the money with a big smile,  
  
"Wow thank you sir!" The boy went off behind the counter as he looked at everyone still standing; they seemed to be in some sort of trance, still breathing but unable to move there bodies, not even their eyes. Senscess walked over to the table they where last sitting in and dropped 4 coins on the table then took the two bottles that where sitting there and walked by Diarmed.  
  
"Thank ye Master Gimly for the fine drinks and stories." She made a slight bow from the hip and smiled then turned to walk out the door, Jairzine still on her shoulder.  
  
"We shall never forget this place, oh and here's for what the lad in the corner may have taken from your brother." He walked over to Mark who was still on the ground and dropped a small coin bag in front of him then turned and just before he walked out the door he said.  
  
"Oh and you guys should be able to walk and move and maybe even speak in a short while after we leave." He then put on his hood once more and made a slight bow from the hip as well and was out the door.  
  
No one moved but the young man that was almost beat up was still in the corner, he slowly moved and walked out the door to see Diarmed and Senscess walking out the village gates. The moon was only half full but it shone on the ground lighting up the tall-grass and the dark roads. He didn't get to see their faces when they took off their hoods the first time, nor did he get to thank them for what they had done for him by saving his neck. He looked back to the people in the bar to see them slowly start to move then looked back at the Mystic Wonderers.  
  
He saw they where heading for the forbidden tree, He decided as he looked back to the people in the bar to fallow them just till they stopped there and thank them for saving him, and maybe try to pick a pocket or two. But little did he know that that one decision he made just then, would change his world (and love life) for years to come. ______________________________________________________________________ (Heheheee oo yes I said love life. This story starts to get really good later on. So far I hope it's good for the people reading it now, Ooh and if I made a few spelling errors.... don't tell me I know, I cant spell worth crap but I think the story's good either way. You get to learn who the man is that almost got beaten the crap out of him in the next one. Sorry love (you know who you are) but I had to put you as the guy in this; it was just so tempting...and it sounded good for his name.) Hope you like the story so fat. Leave reviews! 


	3. The Forbidden Kiss

(Heheheee I think this is where it starts to get really good, again sorry love I had to add your name in here...it just sounded right. So please forgive me and just live with the story for now...if you don't like it then bite me, well just leave a review.)  
  
Diarmed and Senscess have now stopped at the forbidden tree, the guy from the bar followed them and is now watching them from a safe distance, but does he start to see TOO much? *hint hint wink wink* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was of a dark blue and the stars shone bright, lighting up the night sky. The moon was only of a half moon but it shone over the ground lighting up the way. The wind was blowing softly making the tall-grass sway lightly, looking like a soft lake surface. The hills looked so beautiful with the moons light shining all around. The guy from the bar was lying in the grass with his head peering through the blades. The only light that was not from the moon and the stars was the fire burning near the forbidden tree. Diarmed took some of the dead branches and cleaned away the tall- grass to make clearing for him and Senscess to sit and take rest for the night. Senscess was rummaging through the bags seeing what they had. She found 4 male shirts both long and clean; she had been wearing the same cloths for more then 4 weeks and was now time to change.  
  
Diarmed through a few more sticks in the fire and sat in front of it, his legs crossed long ways and his arm holding himself up from the ground. His hood was down and the light breeze was blowing his hair to one side. Senscess took of her hood and let her hair fall down the length of her back, but the wind quickly picked it up and made it dance once more with the breeze. As he peered through the tall-grass his eyes where fixed on her long black hair, never has he seen such beauty befall over the lands of the tall-grass. Senscess took the hocks holding her cloak together and unfastened them and slowly pulled it off her shoulders and took it and rested it on the tree side. He could see through the tall grass that she still had her black gloves on her hands, and had on a large male shirt that in the front was cut just a little under her chest, it had string weaving through the V cut in the shirt. But its knot in the front was loose, still showing off most of her chest but yet still covering most of her chest. Her shirt was tucked in to a pair of black knee-high pants and where the pants ended her dark brown knee-high boots finished off. Jairzine flew up on the closest branch to her and cawed loudly. Senscess smiled and outlined the back of his neck with her fingers; Jairzine nudged her hand with his head and flew up a few more branches. Senscess's smile at him, but her heart felt like it wanted to cry but it was holding it in for so many years it seemed.  
  
Senscess looked over to Diarmed who was glancing at her every few minutes then would look back at the fire. She smiled over her shoulder and reached for the bag and grabbed two of the male shirts and turned to Diarmed.  
  
"Diarmed," He turned to look at her and just as he did he grabbed the shirt that was flying at him and then looked back to Senscess. "Go on and change out the other shirt, you can burn it when you're done." He grinned and got up and undid the hocks from the green cloak and laid it to the sides where the bags where lying.  
  
He realized that he couldn't see very well as the breeze made the tall- grass blow in every-witch-way. He lowered his head and began to crawl slowly and when he looked up he was almost to the edge where Diarmed had cleared for the fire. He could now see everything and when he looked over to Diarmed he saw him in a white male shirt that had a few cuts and slits in the front, his black pants where rugged and you could still see dirt stains, you could barely see his brown boots under his long pants legs. Diarmed raised his shirt up and threw it into the fire; the sparks rose up over the flames witch directed his eye sight to Senscess. She had her backed to him as she pulled her shirt up over her head showing off her slender back. Diarmed glanced from the side of his eye and this time didn't turn away. She grabbed the other shirt and put it on; the V cut in this shirt seemed to be the same as the other when she turned to look at Diarmed. She tied the knot loose but tightened the fit on the shirt trying to cover more then she did before.  
  
He moved some of the blades of grass to make sure he could get a full view of her, her white yet fair skin was shining in the fires light. She walked over to Diarmed who was now sitting back as he was before with his new shirt on, not even bothering to tie it. Senscess sat next to him and brought her knees up and rested her arms on them as she looked deep within the fire. In her left hand she handed him some (what seemed to be) elfish bread and then had some for her self. The only sound that could be heard was the wood cracking from the fire and the light breeze, but three loud caws came from Jairzine breaking the silence. They both looked up at Jairzine who was looking around with his head. He tried to lower his head in the tall-grass so that he was sure Jairzine couldn't see him.  
  
Diarmed looked back into the fire almost mad, his red eyes showed it all way to well, but when he turned to see Senscess slightly smiling at him with her green eyes his madness left. It was the first time he had ever seen both of there eyes, He never truly saw Diarmed's eyes as red, he was now able to see them in full view. Her green eyes looked almost like a mystery to him as he tried to look pass the fire but still he couldn't see them very well. He saw Diarmed look deep into her eyes as she looked at him just as deep. Senscess looked slightly confused as she turned to ask Diarmed,  
  
"Why did you help that man in the bar Diarmed? You even told me not to interfere with things that happen in bars." He looked shocked by the question than answered as he looked in the fire.  
  
"He was going to get killed I had to do something." Diarmed knew she knew that was a lie so he took a deep breath and told the truth by asking a question. "Why did you help me fight them?" He said with a smirk, her eyes widened, "Because I didn't want you to get hurt." Diarmed turned to look at her with eyes wide with disbelief. "I felt the same thing you did I guess, but what was that?" Diarmed looked to the ground then back to the fire.  
  
"I don't know what it was, but whatever's in that boy, it's strong." Diarmed looked over at Senscess and his heart suddenly felt heavy, He could see it even over the tall-grass. Just as Diarmed looked like he was gonna say something Jairzine made a loud caw and Senscess turned to look at Jairzine and her heart felt sad as she looked into Jairzine's dark eyes.  
  
"I wish he could see me like that." Senscess said, her voice soft yet mysterious and at the same time with grief. Diarmed looked into the fire his red eyes seemed to burn within them. He turned his head slightly and reached over and lightly grabbed her chin and turned her head toward him, she looked at him with one eyebrow raised as his hand rested on her neck still holding her to look at him. She could see his eyes where different this time, they where filled his more then sorrow, more like hurt and want.  
  
"Do you really want him to see you now?" He said this in a soft but ruff tone of voice. She looked into his eyes deeper now; she knew what his heart was feeling, she could see it through his eyes.  
  
"Diarmed I..." He knew what she was going to say but he didn't want to hear it, he quickly cut her off by pulling himself toward her and kissed her lips, softly yet firmly. Her body tightened but it slowly relaxed as Diarmed wrapped the rest of his hand on her neck pulling himself into the kiss more. She kissed back with the same force as he slowly lowered her back to the ground, when he was fully on top of her he loosened his kiss and made her relaxes under his body. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as he watched Diarmed turn his head slightly and lower his tongue over her lips and into her mouth, making her squirm lightly under his body. He moved some more tall-grass out of the way to see all of what was going on. Diarmed slid his tongue further into her mouth; Senscess raised her head up slightly to get the fullness of his kiss in her mouth.  
  
Diarmed left one hand under her neck and moved his other hand along side of her neck and down by her shoulder then to the side of her stomach where he slowly started to raise is hand up under her shirt but rested his hand to the side of her chest. Senscess moved her hands along Diarmeds back and wrapped her arms around his lower back. Her grip around his back tightened as Diarmeds hand reached over chest. Diarmeds eyes shot open, his eyes where redder then ever as he tried to stand up and pull away from her grip. He shot up but wasn't able to get his balance and fell on his back to the ground, he raised his back up trying not to hurt himself but it just caused more pain.  
  
He could see through the tall-grass and Diarmeds white shirt, that he was bleeding, and fast. Senscess laid on the ground confused and almost scared as she looked at Diarmed breathing heavily as he stared at her back with eyes burning brighter then the fire already lit. Senscess got up and walked over to Diarmed, her eyes looked upset but yet caring at that same time as she bent over to meet Diarmeds eyes.  
  
"I thought you told me it wasn't hurting you anymore?" Diarmed's eyes softened as he looked to the ground. "I didn't want you to worry about it anymore." Senscess started to turn him over but he resisted, "Let me se it Diarmed." Her voice was now deep and soft, a perfect elfish tone for her. Diarmed made on final glance at her then turned on his stomach.  
  
He moved around slowly through the tall-grass as the breeze blocked out his every sound. He was now so close to Diarmed and Senscess he could hear both of them breathing. Diarmed got settled on the ground then stopped squirming. Senscess grabbed hold of the ends of his shirt and pulled them out of his pants and over his shoulders. He looked through the tall-grass to see a long slash that seemed to be very deep in Diarmeds back. But that slash wasn't the first thing that caught his eye, it was that three small dragon scales on each side of the cuts. His eyes widened, he looked upon the black scales; he had never seen them on a human before in his life. Senscess leaned over and whispered something over the bleeding cut and suddenly a green sparkling mist came from her mouth. It swirled in a circle for a moment then covered his bleeding cut.  
  
Diarmed flinched for a moment then settled down as Senscess placed her hand over the slash lightly. He looked through the tall-grass to see that Diarmed and Senscess's eyes met, but just as he was about to lower his head his arm that was holding him up gave way and made a loud noise in the bushes. Jairzine looked up and made a loud caw and flew off to where he heard the noise, He lowered his head in the tall-grass but Jairzine found him and began pecking at him.  
  
"Get away!" He tried to say in a whisper but he knew it was no good. Jairzine stopped pecking at him and was off, He rolled over to see if Senscess and Diarmed had seen him, but when he looked back to where he saw them last no one was there.  
  
"Oh shit," just as he said it Diarmed picked him up by his shoulders and threw him next to the fire. Diarmeds eyes where of a bright red but slowly called when he saw the face of the man he had saved not so long ago. "Well if it isn't Sir Twerp!" He said in a sarcastic tone, He looked confused then made a slight smirk. "Oh...um... my name is... Chance,"  
  
Just then Senscess grabbed hold of Chance's shoulders, he slashed his head back in shock for a slight second, slowly his eyelids began to flutter and then he was out cold. His limp body slowly leaned back to Senscess who caught him in a firm grip, but just as his head rested on Senscess's chest she felt almost the same shock. Her eyes widened as she took a deep breath in, she quickly tightened her eye but when she opened them everything was black.  
  
She could barley see her hand in front of her face, and all she could her was the echoing of her own breath. Slowly 2 lights slowly appeared in front of her and in the lights where two men. One was wearing full dark green, the other was in black. Suddenly there hands rose stretched out for each other, both palms facing. From the man in green and red fire orb formed in front of his palm and from the man in back a light blue fire orb formed. Then out of nowhere a green orb formed in the distance of the two men, this man was wearing all red, then next to it a man in blue came up with a black orb. Slowly out of all the darkness the only thing that could be seen was the 4 orbs flouting in midair. Suddenly 2 eyes appeared out of the darkness of a bright red, and then next to them came eyes of a soothing green, then eyes of water blue, then eyes of a hazel brown. Senscess suddenly felt a great weight upon her chest and she squeezed her eyes tight. When she opened them she could see the fire next to her and Chance's limp body on top of her.  
  
Diarmed picked up chance up off of Senscess's body and laid him to the side, he looked over at Senscess who looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Senscess? What happened?" He didn't know why he asked that even though he had seen that look many times. "What did you see Senscess?" She looked up at Diarmed then over at Jairzine then back to Diarmed who now moved over by her.  
  
"It's him!" she said in between breaths, "He's in Chance!" Diarmed looked confused for a second then looked over at Chance, his body limp and motionless, except his slight breathing in and out. Diarmed turned his head slightly then he eyes widened, "It... it looks just like him, yet younger." Senscess pulled herself up with the help of Diarmeds hand on her back; she sat up and looked right at Chance's face.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" They looked at each other then at Jairzine; he was looking at them with his head slightly cocked to one side. Senscess could see it almost looked like he was smiling at them both as she flicked his head from looking at them to Chance's sleeping body. Diarmeds red eyes began to burn slightly brighter then before, he could feel it inside of him. Senscess's eye shined slightly as she looked up into Jairzine's hazel brown.  
  
The breeze blew harder and the tall-grass looked as if to lay flat for a short moment then resumed its normal wave like sways, the sky was clear and the stars shone as bright as before, but now there was something different about the night that wasn't there before. The moon seemed to look more or less full then it looked before it hit the middle of the night sky. Jairzine's wings could be seen as he flew pass the moons light beams as he cawed loudly and was now lost in the blades of the tall-grass.  
  
(WOW....that came out better then I planed.... [Heheheee] see I wrote it twice in two different ways....so I just put them together. I know I'm soo smart. Well more is coming on its way, but please leave me reviews on what I have so far. 


	4. The Choice

(I know I haven't posted in a long time....but there are only a few people I know who reads theses...but if more...please leave me reviews...oh and... sorry love...I do end up changing how weak and sad you are in this..=p love ya.)

The next morning before the sun rose over the valley of the tall-grass, Senscess and Diarmed set out with Chance on a horse that they so rightfully "borrowed" from a man who left it untied. Diarmed was leading the horse through the tall grass as Senscess walked ahead with Jairzine by her side. He would fly ahead every now and again and come back to Senscess's side and caw a few times loudly. The breeze was blowing lightly on the grass making the most soothing sound as they walked. The sun started to rise behind them over the Mountains of Aira Demon in the far East, Jairzine turned and cawed loudly and just as he did Senscess turned and a gust of wind blew her hood of her head and let her hair fly back in the wind. She turned and started to walk with Diarmed, she made a slight smile as she walked through the grass and whispered to herself "A new journey begins."  
  
Diarmed was now ahead and kept having the tall brown horse (witch he called Tidus) push his back with his head. He slowly heard a soft voice singing and he turned to see it was Senscess singing an Elvin morning song that carried in the wind so heavenly. He was amazed to hear her sing this song, for it was the first time in so long that he had heard something so sweet to his ears. The song was soft and sweet, it did carry on the wind as it blew on there backs to the west. Senscess walked on with almost a carefree walk through the grass. She sang her song with her whole heart as the words rolled of her tongue; her words flowed well to the rhythm of the tall grass almost danced to her sweet words. Diarmed smiled as he walked along with Tidus behind him and Chance sleeping body over the horses back limply.  
  
Hours had passed and the sun was right over head and they where still in the valley of the tall-grass. They still had hours till they where out of the valley of the tall-grass and on to the Elvin forest of darkness, where the trees made you feel like a small ant in the woods and even on the brightest of day you could barely see your hand in front of your face. But not only did it have huge trees and dark woods, it also had mystic powers that normal human's feared and mystical animal like Dragons and Griffons. All though there where already thousands of these creatures around. These where different, unlike anyone had ever seen and lived to tell the tale about it. The Dragons where known to be the smartest and oldest of any Dragon that ever lived, and the Griffons where known to be the most cunning and tricky beings in the woods, along with hundreds of other beings and creatures.  
  
But along with all these things lives a different kind of being that lived right along side with these creatures and took care of many of them like there guardians of the forest. The dark Elf's of the Forgotten hearts. These Elves's used to live all along the forest and took care of creatures and animals everywhere, but after the war of the Mystic Beast took place, all hopes for this clan were lost. Only few remain in there small world, now these Elf's live in the shadows of what once was, then what has to be.  
  
They knew that there journey would have to take them through the forest of Darkness, it was just something they knew inside of them, and that Jairzine knew as well. The day was soft and the clouds rolled over the sky like soft sheets of white over the sun. The grass swayed so peacefully along the way. Diarmed had stopped at a small pool of water not more then 3 miles form the Forest of Darkness. Senscess leaned down by the pool and cupped some water with her hands and began to drink, her lips where still dry and sore. She smiled as she swallowed the cool water as it made its way down her throat. She looked up at Diarmed who was letting the horse drink as he stroked the horse's long neck. He looked over to Chance who was till out cold on the horses back, he shook his head in disbelief. He looked at Senscess and turned and pulled chance off the horses back and set him down by the water.  
  
He looked at Senscess, "Should I?" He looked at the water then back at her. Senscess took another drink and looked back up at Diarmed and nodded as she shook her hands from being wet with a slight smirk as she ran them through her hair.  
  
Diarmed nodded and smiled as he pushed Chance into the water and it wasn't 5 seconds after that that splashes came from the water as Chance took a deep breath as he raised his head over the water. His clothes stuck to him as he stood in the water that came right up to his waist, he shook his head and his hair went everywhere on his head. He covered his face for a moment and then looked up at Diarmed and Senscess looking down at him in the water.  
  
"Sorry to wake you in such a manner Chance, but it was either that or let you sleep till we made it to the forest before giving you a proper choice." Diarmed said as he looked down at Chance breathing kind of heavy from the shock of almost drowning. He looked over to Senscess and back to Diarmed sort of scared for a moment, he didn't speak for a few seconds.  
  
Senscess finally looked over to Chance "There's nothing to be afraid of Chance..." he looked over at her kind of shocked. "Afraid?...Me...no I'm just..." he took in a deep breath as he pulled his hair back with his hands "I'm just... thinking on how I should..." Senscess shook her head and looked at Diarmed and sighed.  
  
"Listen..." Diarmed looked over at Chance who stopped talking after that. "I would like to know what all you saw last night...we won't hurt you for anything you may have seen." Chance still with a look of shock on his face said "Saw anything...oh there wasn't anything to see sir...well...I did see some strange markings on your back sir...and saw milady do something to your back to heal some of it." Chance looked somewhat unpleased that he said it in hope that he wouldn't get hurt. He looked around him for a second and saw that he had never been in these waters before. He looked up to Diarmed then at Senscess and asked "where am I?"  
  
Senscess looked at Chance with calm eye in hopes to keep him calm "We are only a few miles from the Forest of Darkness, we have taken you with us from the Village." Chance's eyes widened and he shook his head and started to walk for them as he got out of the water "Whoa wait, what?" He was dripping wet as he stood next to Diarmed and Senscess. "You took me? What gives you that right? What makes you think no ones out there looking for me?" Diarmed walked up to him and looked slightly down at him with a small smirk on his face "Um...Sir..." Chance said fixing his words and making a nervous smile.  
  
Diarmed looked at Chance and shook his head and raised one eyebrow. "But you don't have anyone looking for you...Do you Chance?" Chance was kind of surprised bout the question and raised his head up in what looked to be almost stubbornness and pride. "Yes I have...someone looking for me!" He looked down for a quick moment then back at Diarmeds Red eyes. But all Diarmed did was shake his head and smile, "No...Chance I bet I can tell you all about yourself with out even asking you." He walked over to the water and took a drink then looked up at Chance. "You want to take that bet?"  
  
Chance looked down at him then at Senscess "We had only just met...how you could know anything about me..." Senscess smiled slightly as she looked at him with her green eyes, "We know more then you'll even know...for now..." Chance was now confused and somewhat bothered with there comments. He started to walk back a little but stumbled a little but got his ground back quickly. Senscess didn't even turn to look at him. "You feel like you've known us forever though we have never met, you feel the hurt with in you about something but you can quite tell what," Senscess turned and looked at him, her eyes full of hurt and pain. "You feel the sorrow in the wind as it hits you like cold water in you face but you can't understand why. You know there was something about you that hated being this way, but you swallow it away and turn it into something else."  
  
Chance's eyes where wide open, she hit his thoughts dead on at the end. He turned and looked at them for a moment and slowly felt a comfort take over. "How could you know this, I could never get the words out about how I feel myself." Diarmed nodded and walked to Chance "There is a strength inside you chance greater then you can ever imagine ..." he looked Chance up and down for a second and laughed in his throat "...I still can't believe this is what happened to you. You would be so mad if you knew." Senscess smiled as she sat by the water and looked into it strongly. Chance looked at Senscess's back and then back at Diarmed, "What are you talking about?" Chance said looking somewhat upset and confused. "What has happened to me?" Diarmed smiled and walked over to Tidus. "this is where you make the choice Chance, come with us to the Forest of Darkness and learn all about what has happened to you and why you feel the way you feel." He turned and looked at him with harsh eyes. "Or go back to your old life, stealing, getting your ass kicked, and not truly knowing why the pain in the right side of your chest hurts when you look at the sunset over the lake and mountains."  
  
Senscess looked up at Chance and felt her heart feel heave as she waited for his answer. Diarmed looked out to the tall-grass "the way home is that way straight on, witch do you choose?" Chance looked at them then back to the path Diarmed had shown him. He turned and took a few steps to the tall- grass but stopped and looked over his shoulder not looking at Diarmed or Senscess. He closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh.(A/N: again sorry I haven't posted in so long...my life was somewhat on halt till I had to run through hell on earth with friends family and well my loved ones...I'm working on the next Chap now so hope you read on...please don't hurt me chance for what I did to ya =D your always strong right off the back..smiles evilly then waves kitten paw the next chap is better [Lilu] Spazers) 


End file.
